Dare to Love The Dark
by Arista Moirae
Summary: HBP Spoilers, DM&HG&TR 'Hermione, this is hard for me to admit, but I think I'm in love with you.' His hand lingering on her cheek. 'You don't know how to love Tom.' Hermione said, walking away. 'Yes, she'd rather love me.' Draco smirked.


**A/N:** Hey everyone. I think I'll really like this fanfiction. I hope I don't discontinue this one like I did the others. This is a TR/HG/DM fanfiction. I still haven't decided who is going to win the fair lady in the end, but stay in touch. 

This chapter contains a lot of flashbacks. It contains a lot of information. It's also really really long. I'd suggest you read it, but I'll try to make the other chapters make sense if you don't.

**I'd love it if you guys reviewed it. **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing set for this plot and maybe a few side characters. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. Oh and also the lyrics are from Lillix.

**Chapter 1: Beginning**

Hermione sat numbly on the couch. Ginny, Ron and Harry sat beside her, trying to comfort her. No one could comfort her now. The only ones who could have, had just been slain. She didn't cry, her almond chestnut eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

She hated her life, she hated the way everyone imagined her to be perfect, she hated being known as the know-it-all. She hated how everyone looked to her for the answer. For once, she was out cold of what to do.

She stared outside. It was a clear warm summer dusk. The golden sun getting dangerously close to the horizon. Everything was colored orange, yellow and red. The sky was pink and the white moon that isn't completely up yet was hanging by a thread upon the darkening sky. It seemed as if God was mocking her. The weather was perfect, the sunset was perfect, everything was perfect at the moment, except for her life.

Ron and Harry hugged her close, muttering quiet, comforting words into her ears. They didn't help. At all.

**Flashback**

"I'M NOT THE **CHILD** YOU ALWAYS THOUGHT I WAS!" She yelled, slamming he door. Her eyes red with tears and her hand reaching for the petite glass dragon in her deep pocket.

Her destination unsure, but she ran with all the strength she could muster up. It calmed her down, slightly, but definitely wanted to avoid her parents for at least a few hours.

She spent her night at a small inn not too far from her house. It was all her fault, everything had been her fault. If only she told her parents about secretly seeing a psychiatrist before, then this would have never happened.

She may have been depressed, but she wasn't crazy.

Perhaps being so perfect outside drove her depressed inside. She finally had an emotional breakdown. And all her parents could say was, "Hermione! I expected that from anyone but you! Is it PMS?"

Her parents may have told her to control herself, but they still loved her, and she knew that.

She didn't want to apologize, but then what else could she do? Hide in a shabby old inn for the rest of the vacation?

She walked all the way home, calculating each and every little word she was going to say to her parents.

She reached a block away from her house, but a sight froze her.

"No… no. no. no. no." She yelled mostly to herself. Again, she ran. This time her destination was towards the house.

Everything looked normal there, the garden, the house. Set for the Dark Mark looming over it and the group of people investigating and looking through the garden.

_No, this can't be right. This isn't my house. It couldn't be. No, it's all my fault. I shouldn't have been angry at them. I should die. If only I was with them. They'd be still alive right now. I should have been there with them. I could have at least told them I was sorry._

"Hermione!" She heard someone say, not knowing who. Her eyes blurred by tears and hearing only her own uncontrollable sobs.

_No, no no no no no. This wasn't the way it was suppose to be._

**End Flashback**

The Second War had began very subtly. There were few deaths reported in the Daily Prophet, but they knew better. The ministry wanted to hush up all of the deaths and disappearances. They didn't want panic. The death of Dumbledore went unnoticed in the most wizards' and witches' life. The dark silently creeps towards the light, tainting it, covering it, destroying it. Perhaps it won't be long until she died, until the darkness consumes her. The only flicker of hope in her was her friends.

Ginny had a connection, not unlike Harry's, with Voldemort. Except she does it very subconsciously. She remembers nothing of them, although ever once in a while, you could see her crying by the lake. At night, you could hear her muttering about Death Eaters, gruesome deaths, and about the Dark Lord.

One would think she was acting, but she did foretell the death of Professor Dumbledore.

He came back, nothing more than an imprint of his soul walking upon the Earth. Still planning, still helping to save this helpless world.

Professor McGonagall was now the Head Mistress, though Dumbledore was still the genius behind the plans.

They drafted up countless plans to destroy Voldemort, only one will succeed, at least, hopefully will.

Everyone changed, nothing is constant except death. Death is everywhere. It would always be everywhere until all life is destroyed. It seems like it isn't impossible now.

Hermione was brought to Hogwarts, where everyone else was staying. It was foolish of her to decline the invitation of staying there at the beginning. Dumbledore was right, letting her parents stay in their own house was dangerous. Dumbledore was always right. Why did she doubt his plan then? If she hadn't her parents would be still alive.

A single tear rolled down her tanned face, otherwise she sat as still as a cat waiting to pounce on mice.

_It's all my fault. I could have saved them. I could have helped them. They would be still alive if it wasn't for me. I don't deserve to be here. I think I should just die._

Hermione stood up, without one look at her friends, she ran. Again, she had no place in mind. She just wanted to escape this world. This cruel, heartless world that tortured her and her friends.

* * *

Draco Malfoy walked through the corridor of the castle. He eyed some of the paintings who were trying desperately to get his attention.

He stopped in front of one, his own face shined down on him. Only the skin was paler and he held a more regal look.

"Well, grandfather, long time now."

"Grandson?" The painting questioned, looking down at him with slight interest

"Yes Abraxas, I'm Draco, your grandson." Draco nodded, "May I ask why do they have a painting of you here?"

"I had donated a fortune to this school, the least they could have done is put up a painting for me."

"Why are you in the school? It doesn't open till a week from now." The painting asked quizzically, arching up one eyebrow which reminded him so much of himself, "Or did the Dark Lord raid this pathetic school?"

"No, it's used as a shelter for the Order of Phoenix, other than the Head Quarters." Draco said, looking up to see his grandfather's reaction.

"You joined them?" His grandfather spluttered, "How could you? Ever since there was a Dark Lord, we always have always served him. Does your father know about this? I thought you already joined Lord Voldemort!"

"I did." He said simply, smirking, and walked down the corridor.

Draco walked onto the mellow green grass with his broom in hand. His hand going through his hair. Sitting onto the broom and taking off into the cool air. He swooped down over the lake, seeing a giant spider drowning into the water. He never understood why people hated spiders. They may create webs everywhere, but they kill pests and mosquitoes. No one realizes without spiders there may be more swarming insects everywhere, biting and nibbling on everyone.

_Perhaps that's like me. I am nothing more than an evil, pompous spider to the Golden Trio. No one has seen who I really am. Other than that fool Dumbledore. Sure, he was intelligent, but a fool none the less, trusting so many deceitful people. Snape for one, he had everyone even me fooled. He was too scared to come back._

To Draco's greatest surprise, that night he rushed to Hogwarts, no one stopped him. It was as if they waited for his arrival. Dumbledore welcomed him with open arms. Of course, as soon as Potter and Weasley saw him, they tried to curse him. Dumbledore told them to accept me though. He was way too trusting, but if it wasn't for him, Draco would be somewhere either hurt or dead.

He sighed, feeling particularly like a misunderstood spider. He looked up, a sight that made his breath catch in his throat.

There, on top of the Astronomy Tower, stood a girl. The girl which he risked all for. The girl he fell in love with just last year. The girl that would rip him apart if she sees him. The girl standing in the same place he fell in love with. She was about to fall too, except this falling might break hearts.

**Flashback**

Draco made his was up the swirling stairs to the Astronomy Tower. The night sky was a veil at this time. The stars paled in comparison to the moon that shown down on the castle.

He stiffened when he heard someone started to sing. He looked out, his eyes couldn't turn back.

_What is it? Hmm… it resembles a fairy, a very large fairy. Or perhaps a pixie? What is this that's enchanting me with its music?_

The moonlight beamed down on it- her. It was a girl. She looked strangely familiar to Draco. Her long darkish brown hair slightly messed up. Her long, slightly curled, clock string lashes and her face as pale as the milky moon itself. She wore a white gown with a cloak over it. Her back was too him, singing towards the moon. Except no one was that beautiful in Hogwarts. At least not that he'd noticed. Girls would throw themselves at him.

The entire female population in Hogwarts fourth year and up are in love with him. Just by a wink or a smirk he could make any girl faint. Well, except Granger, she's just a weird, plain girl who is probably lesbian. Who cares about her anyways?

I hate you, I love you  
I just can't remember to forget you  
Who are you, who needs you?  
You make me feel alive, I die, so high  
I'm crawling on the ground  
And I found I can fly.

It was muggle music. He heard it before, somewhere, probably at one of the parties his parents forced him to go to.

He closed his eyes in concentration.

_Time is creeping behind me, surrounding around me  
Fading the words so desperately  
Now give me a reason that I can believe in  
Time is something you can't rewind  
One of these days it all comes together  
One of those days that goes on forever  
Think it sounds crazy? Maybe, whatever  
What's it all about?_

When he opened his eyes, he gasped. Her eyes was closed, as she danced around in the night. Hearing the gasp, she opened them.

"G-Granger?" Malfoy said, for once without hatred and disgust in his voice.

"Ferret," She hissed, "Don't you have someone else's night to ruin?"

Malfoy regained his coolness, still mildly surprised, "It's fun to ruin yours."

"Why," She asked, "Why always pick on me? It isn't my fault I was born to muggles. Why must you care so much about something imaginary? Blood is blood."

Her voice lacking the usual proud tone. Tonight, her voice just seemed tired. She reached into her pocket. She took out a small dagger from her cloak. There was a small dragon at its hilt. The dragon's eyes were rubies. As red as blood, and had the similar luster in the dark night.

She lowered the dagger to her hand, cutting a slit. Red, ruby blood immediately started to stain her wrist.

She took his hand, Draco didn't react, but just stared at the witch at work. She cut a small cut in his wrist too. He watched as the same colored blood rushed out of his skin. He watched as she put her wrist beside his, then looking up at him. Looking at his eyes, piercing his soul.

Draco didn't know what to say. He just stared.

Minutes past without exchanging a word. Both lost to their own thoughts.

_Why is her blood as pure as mine? No, not pure. It couldn't be. Why would it look the same? Why must it look the same? This is against everything I ever believed was true, everything that my parents told me. How could just this simple little task make me question everything that is right and pure?_

Draco couldn't take it, he had to think alone. This gesture of equality between them left him unbalanced and confused. He whipped around, and stalked away.

Hermione looked at his retreating form, and sighed, thinking she had done nothing than tainted her nightgown.

**End Flashback**

Draco had never stopped thinking about her. Their encounters were the same, when she's with her bodyguards, he'd laugh at them. When she's alone, he would nod at her and keep on walking. She didn't acknowledge him anymore.

They never exchanged a word since that night. Never an insult, nothing. The silence was killing him.

One thought always disturbed him, _Was she right?_ It took him over a month to decide. He finally decided she was right. He had thought her blood would be brown, the colour of mud. Or her blood to be thick and mud like. He never thought it would be as pure, as untainted as his.

Did it really matter? Who their parents were? They were both human, both magical, both on this earth facing many troubles.

The following days after his decision, his life was hell. She looked as innocent, as pure as always. Her eyes twinkled and shined with her friends. She smiled, laughed, as she did before. Although unlike before, her simple smile made him feel completely out of control. He needed her. He will get her.

It was not unlike his usual self to have a goal and, with out wavering, reach the goal. This goal had proved to be simply too hard for him. He had never quit before, it just simply wasn't done. So, he didn't.

She was the perfect counterpart for him, she tried just as hard, if not more, she was witty, beautiful, cunning, loving. The only difference is that Draco scarcely felt or gave love. He never shown love before, not that he never loved.

Perhaps love had been new to him, but after these past few months, he had realized it was true, he loved Hermione. The filth that made him look back at everything he cared and loved about. The filth that stands opposite of everything about him. He loved her.

**Flashback hours before the death of the Grangers**

"Bellatrix, how wonderful to see you." Lucius said, his cold eyes saying otherwise.

"Yes Lucius, it has been too long." She said in that fake voice that strangely reminded Draco of Pansy, "Oh Draco! My favorite nephew! Great job on killing the helping to destroy that old bastard."

Draco nodded, having to bite his tongue from telling his aunt that it was Snape that did everything.

"Bella, come this way, we must discuss about our new… plan." Lucius sneered, glaring at Draco and then leading Bellatrix Lestrange towards the Conference Room.

Draco nodded to his father and walked up to his room.

Draco took his Invisibility Cloak out from one of his drawers and headed down into the room.

"-that's fine. So I'll lead Goyle and Crabbe through the back while you and Antonin take the front." Lucius finished, smirking.

"Oh, Potter's girlfriend will never know what hit her." Bellatrix cackled, showing the maniacal side of her.

_Potter's girlfriend? HERMIONE! I've got to warn her._

In his rush to get out, his father saw refraction in the light. With a flick of his wand, Draco's Invisibility Cloak flew over his head and into the opened hands of his father.

"Well, Draco, since you heard everything, I think you could help us on this… case." Bellatrix sneered.

Draco gulped, listening to what they had in mind…

He walked quickly up the stairs, Soapy the house elf bowed lowly.

"Is my suitcase ready?"

"Oh yes master. Of course master. Shrunken so it's less problem for master. Would master like anything else?"

"No, you may go."

The elf swept lowly to the floor, then rushed out.

Draco concentrated on Hogsmede, and with a tight pull on his abdomen, he was there…

**End Flashback**

As he looked up at her sitting on the ledge he suddenly realized what she was trying to do. Her usually sparkling eyes seemed so soulless at that moment. Then everything crashed before his eyes.

His blood ran cold, fear crept into him. He watched as she silently slipped off the ledge. Then, his mind caught up with his heart.

His broom taking him as fast as possible. Gravity and thrust seemed to hate him at that moment.

"HERMIONE!" He heard someone yell, sure, they could yell her name, that won't save her now would it.

She woke up to the cool air and a smell of medicine. She coughed and tried to take in his surroundings. All she remembers was that she was angry with her parents. Her parents… HER PARENTS. They were dead.

_Why didn't I die? I should have died. I jumped off the Astronomy Tower._

She opened her eyes. The wonderful sight of Ron and Harry was in front of her.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, jumping up and hugging her close.

Ron followed suite, both looked like they had just cried.

"We thought you died!" Harry muttered mostly to himself.

"You would have if it wasn't for Malfoy, he took most of the impact." Ron whispered, close to tears again.

"Mal- Malfoy?" Hermione said in disbelief.

"Apparently he was riding his broom when he saw you falling." Harry said quietly.

"Don't ever scare us like that again Hermione, I would have killed myself." Ron yelled, "I thought I'd never tell you how much I hate fighting with you. I wouldn't have had a chance to ask-"

"Ask what?" Hermione asked, slightly dazed.

"Never mind," He muttered, looking away.

"No really what?"

"Ron, I think you should tell her." Harry urged, a sly smirk on his face.

Hermione stared at her two best friends.

"Fine… Hermione, I wanted to ask you if you would be my girlfriend," Ron said, fidgeting with his hands, "It's alright if you didn't want to though. A beautiful girl like you probably had some secret love or something. I mean, if you want…"

Hermione smiled, she shushed him, "I'd love to." Hugging him close. Laughing as Harry made a face of disgust at them.

* * *

Draco Malfoy tried to shrug off the pain. He remembered throwing himself under Hermione. The gravity was too powerful for his broom. And him being only 6 meters off the ground.

He felt his broom being forced to the ground, and the petite figure in his lap. He tried to pull back, but on impact, he passed out.

"Ron, I think you should tell her." Potter said in an urgent voice.

"Fine… Hermione, I wanted to ask you if you would be my girlfriend," The Weasel said, "It's alright if you didn't want to though. A beautiful girl like you probably had some secret love or something. I mean, if you want…"

"_**I'd love to."**_

"_I'd love to."_

"_I'd love to."_

"I'd love to."

He felt as if he wanted to throw up. Him, for once the hero. Him, the hero being ignored. How could he lose the girl to an ugly red weasel? He felt blood rushing up to his head. He had to plan, he needed her. He can't let the homeless annoying bastard win her. He didn't deserve her.

**A/N**: I hope you guys liked it. I've planned out the first 6 chapters of this story. If I estimated right, this will be done within 30 chapters. I'm making it as long as possible. For your enjoyment.

For those reviewing: I love **compliments**, don't we all? I'd like **HELPFUL** criticism. I know I have horrible grammar sometimes, please don't post about that, I know. I try. And don't be mean about my style, everyone likes something different, I can't match every single one of your needs.

I love getting **IDEAS **from you guys. So who do you think should win at the end? Tom Riddle or Draco Malfoy?

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
